Thomas Wayne (Flashpoint)
Thomas Wayne in the Flashpoint timeline and an alternate incarnation of the original Batman. Rather than Thomas and Martha Wayne being gunned down by Joe Chill, it was Bruce that died in crime alley that fateful night, leaving Thomas Wayne alive and broken. Dr. Wayne ages into a very bitter, argumentative, and lonely man, who owns a chain of hotels and Wayne Casino. He has taken on the Batman mantle himself, but unlike Bruce has no qualms about killing. Biography Wayne uses his Casino, run by his employee Owsald Cobblepot, as a front to keep and eye on the villains, gangsters, and criminals it attracts. Furthermore, the Gotham City Police Department is privatized and under Thomas' control, with his friend James Gordonbeing the head of it. Gordon is aware that Wayne is Batman. Operating out of a small batcave under a ravaged and time worn Wayne Manor Thomas takes to the city streets at night as a brutal and homicidal Batman. It is noted that villains are all dead in this timeline, more than likely having been killed by Wayne. The Joker is still the Batman's greatest foe, and while on his greatest nemesis' trail in search of DA Havery Dent's kidnapped twin children, kills one of the Joker's henchmen, a female named Yo-Yo by dropping her off a skyscraper. With help from both Gordon and Selina Kyle as Orcale of this timeline, Wayne vigilantly searches for the whereabouts of the Dent twins before The Joker can harm them. Gordon discovers that the Joker is holding the children hostage in none other than the dilapidated Wayne Manor. Instead of relaying his discovery to Batman, Gordon rushes in to the Manor alone to save the the children. Through the use of a cruel and convincing trap, The Joker tricks Gordon into accidentally shooting one of the kidnapped twins. Upon realizing his terrible mistake Gordon runs to the aide of the devastatingly wounded child, when the Joker appears behind him and slits his throat. With help from Selina, Wayne realizes that he must get to the Manor. He arrives too late to help Gordon or the injured Dent twin, and angrily confronts the Joker who is revealed to be none other than Martha Wayne. After explaining to Martha aka the Joker, that he has learned that Bruce survived in another timeline and that Thomas and Martha were the ones who died, Thomas tries to get Martha to stop her rampage. She asks Thomas what becomes of Bruce in the timeline he survived in. Martha is overwhelmed with despair when Thomas reveals that Bruce becomes Batman. In her despair, Martha runs away from Thomas and accidentally trips and falls into a fissure and falls to her death at the bottom of a cavern. It is important to note that all of these events described above regarding the Joker and the search of Dent's children happen sometime after Barry explains that there is a timeline where Bruce survived. It is never made clear when these events exactly take place. When Barry Allen (The Flash) awakens and realizes that his speed is gone and that the timeline has been tampered with and discovers that Batman (who he believes to still be Bruce) is still operating out of Gotham City, he immediately decides to go there first in search of help in righting the timeline. Barry arrives and Gotham and makes his way towards the Batcave, however when he arrives he is brutally attacked by Batman demanding to know who he is. Barry is flustered by "Bruce's" inability to recognize him, but after observing objects around the Batcave Barry realizes that Bruce had died that night and that it was in fact Thomas under the cowl. Thomas berates Barry and orders him to explain how he knows anything about Bruce. Barry reveals to Wayne that he is The Flash and that in his timeline it was Thomas Wayne who died in Crime Alley and that Bruce survived and went on to become Batman. yborg, Barry, Element Woman, and Thomas arrive at the house of the the S.H.A.Z.A.M. kids, Thomas thinking that some how the Flash's powers are related to the powers of S.H.A.Z.A.M. requests that Billy Batson use his abilities to fix Barry's degrading memories. This works temporarily, but as a result Billy experiences Barry's memories of the pre-Flashpoint universe. Suddenly the television reports that all out war has broken out between Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Barry grabs Thomas and desperately begs him to help the resistance. Thomas states that either they restore the timeline or he would rather the world burn. Barry tells manages to convince Thomas to come by talking about what Bruce would do. Unfortunately the battle was a disaster with Wonder Woman killing Billy Batson the revelation that Enchantresswas a traitor who killed most of the resistance and wounded Thomas in a fit of homicidal glee. Despite his wounds he later manages to save Barry from Professor Zoom by stabbing him in the chest with a stray amazonian sword. Before Aquaman's nuke destroys the earth, Thomas gives Barry a letter to give to Bruce and tells him to change the timeline back. Gallery Thomas_Wayne_Flashpoint_0001.jpg Flashpoint_Vol_2_5_Textless_Variant.jpg Flashpoint_Batman_-_Knight_of_Vengeance_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Flashpoint_Vol_2_2_Textless.jpg Flashpoint_Vol_2_5_Textless.jpg Batman_Vol_3_73_Textless.jpg Batman_Vol_3_77_Textless.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0003.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0004.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0005.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0006.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0007.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0008.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 0009.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00010.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00011.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00012.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00013.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00014.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00015.jpg Thomas Wayne Flashpoint 00016.jpg Bane_masterminds_plan.png Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic